I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by Bluebell67
Summary: It's the last episode of Supernatural, and Dean must decide where he's going.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the song 'I'll Follow You Into the Dark' Here's a link to the song: watch?v=uXxTRnxmY-c

It was the end of the episode. The final episode. Everyone was lying, asleep on the floor. No, not asleep. Sam opened his eyes. There was so much pain. He couldn't do anything, so he cried out for anyone. He heard a scream, a woman. She ran to Sam, and put pressure on his wound. Her long brown hair curled down, her brown eyes serene and beautiful, but terrified.

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Ruby is a demon. You're Sam. I was her body."

"You're dead."

"I just woke up. I have no idea what happened, but I heard you calling." She said. She pressed harder, trying to stop the blood. "Don't die, Sam. Don't die. Listen to me. My name is Rose Gerianne. I just called the police. They're coming to save you. Don't be afraid."

Sam almost laughed when she said that. 'Do not be afraid'. There was a bible line with that in it, but Sam couldn't remember it right now. He started struggling for air. She pumped his chest, then breathed into his lungs. He gasped, trying to stay awake. She helped the emergency doctors get him into the ambulance, and sat down inside. They raced to the hospital. Sam looked up to her, wondering why she had saved him. Everything faded into black.

Dean opened his eyes. He was alone, in the Bunker.

"Back again, Dean?" Someone asked. Amara held out her hand to help him stand up. He refused her and got up on his own.

"I prayed to you." He said, his voice broken.

"I heard you." She said. "And I answered your prayer."

"No you didn't." He said.

"Hey Dean." Lucifer said. Dean turned around.

"You son of a bitch. You survived."

"No, I didn't." He said. "You killed me."

"We decided that it would be best if Lucifer didn't go to the Empty."

"Why?"

"He's going with me, far away, where he should be." Amara smiled sadly. Lucifer smiled back, with a look of anger and pride. "He won't be coming back. I'm taking him home."

Lucifer vanished, and Dean turned back to Amara. "What do you want?"

"You're dead." She said. "Billie called me."

"So, I'm going with you too?"

"No." She laughed. "No, you're going wherever you want."

"What?"

"You get to choose. That's why I came."

"I get to choose?"

"You can go anywhere you want. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, the Empty."

"Well, you know I won't be going to Hell."

"I suspected that. Crowley and Rowena aren't there, either. Crowley reclaimed his humanity and went to Heaven. Rowena also went to Heaven. I think she had the idea that she could seduce Jesus, but I'm sure that will not work."

"Where's Cas?"

"He went to the Empty. He didn't get a choice. Angels cannot return to Heaven."

"And Sam?"

"He's alive."

"He's.. alive."

"Yes. He wanted to have a family, a life." She said. They were suddenly in a hospital room, Sam waking up in the bed.

"You're alright!" Rose smiled.

"Yeah…" Sam said. "Where's Dean?"

"He died. You were the only… the only person to make it out." Rose said. Amara waved her hand and they flashed to the future. Sam was on one knee, holding a beautiful ring.

"Yes! Yes!" She screamed, then kissed him. Flash forward to their wedding day, Sam spinning her around. Then she was pregnant, and Sam got his first law case. Flash forward to Rose holding the baby. "Deanna. I love that name." She smiled. Flash forward, they had another child. Flashforward, they were saying goodbye to Deanna. She left for college. Flashforward, they were holding hands, watching a sunset.

"Sam has a lot of time to go, but I promise you that it turns out well for him. I promise you that we will protect him. He never has to deal with pain again."

"That's all I ever wanted for him." Dean said. "I wanted him to be happy."

"He will be." She told Dean.

"Thank you." Dean said. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him. Sam grew up. He became a lawyer. He got married, and had kids. He was happy.

"So, Purgatory, the Empty, or Heaven?"

"No." Dean said. "What about Mary?"

Amara waved her hand. Mary was waiting in the hospital, on the verge of tears. She eventually moved on, went to live in Sioux Falls. They reconstructed Bobby's house, and turned it into a school for young hunters. They managed to lessen the mortality rate. Wayward Academy became the first hunting school in the world, but it inspired other schools, like one in Mexico, one in Canada, and one in England. Mary died of old age, with the Mills, Claire, Sam, and Rose by her side.

"It's like you wrapped everything up into a nice little bow." Dean said. "Did you bring back Rose?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you… you made all of this happen."

"It was going to happen anyway. I just helped."

"I can't go back." Dean whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"I thought this would make you happy." Amara said, confused.

"I am. Thank you."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because it's… I never thought that we would end up like this."

"So Dean, Heaven or-"

"Cross off Purgatory. Tell me what I get for the Empty."

"I can't show you." She said. "But I can promise you that you and Castiel will be reunited. There's no way to get back from there. You will never be disturbed or taken away. You can have peace for the rest of eternity."

"And Heaven?" Dean asked. Suddenly, they were in the Roadhouse. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pam, Charlie, Kevin, Crowley, Rowena, and company were laughing. Bobby Singer was in a rocking chair. Dean smiled, remember what Bobby had once said about that. Everyone was so happy, in the end.

"You can join them." Amara said.

"I'm not sure if I want too." Dean said, looking at the smiling group.

"What do you mean?"

"This is great, and everything, but it's not…"

"You think you're not good enough? I promise that you are."

"No… it's not the same without Cas."

"I can give you time to decide. After that, I'd have to give you to Billie, and she won't be granting any favors." Amara said. "But you've decided."

"The Empty." Dean said.

"Good choice." Amara said. Suddenly, they were in the dark. Dean turned to the way Amara was facing. It was Castiel, walking toward them. He looked like a ghost, but as he ran to Dean, he became clearer. Dean met his embrace. He didn't look back, and he took Castiel's hand. Cas led him into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the song that this fan fic was based on:

watch?v=uXxTRnxmY-c

You can also find it on Itunes and YouTube. It's "I'll follow you into the dark' by Daniela Andrade


End file.
